


dearly beloved

by samcaarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcaarter/pseuds/samcaarter
Summary: There’s only one bed in their room.Of course, Jack thinks. It’s just his luck. He honestly should’ve expected this.What he really couldn’t expect is a mopey and tipsy Samantha Carter who’s currently leaning into his side. One of her arms is wrapped around his waist. She’s also shorter than usual, since she took off her heels the moment they entered the elevator.





	dearly beloved

“I have to go to a wedding,” Sam says with a long sigh and stretches out her legs in front of her.

Jack chuckles. “Have you bought a present?”

“I hate weddings,” she says, sounding like she means it.

“Weddings can be fun. There’s usually an open bar too.” He reaches out to pat her shoulder in mock comfort. “I’m sure you’ll have fun.”

Sam glares. She looks fierce and beautiful and he’s so not thinking about it. Not at all.

“Getting shit faced,” she says and he raises his eyebrows, she doesn’t usually use such language, “On my brother’s wedding day would be a wonderful wedding gift. My dad would surely appreciate it too.”

Jack grins. “Weren’t you a rebellious teen? You have a bike.” And he saw her on it once. He’s sure the image will stay with him until his dying day.

“So I own a bike, it doesn’t say anything about my character,” she says with a note of superiority in her voice, but then immediately grins at him.

“Well, then you have to go. Besides it’d be nice for you to spend some time with your family, wouldn’t it?”

“It’s a wedding, Jack,” Sam says, exasperated. “I’ll be lucky if I get to say anything but ‘hi’ to Mark, and maybe 'hi, isn’t your new daughter-in-law beautiful’ to my dad. Weddings are complete chaos. I don’t like chaos.”

He shifts on the bench so he’s facing her. “Then it doesn’t seem so bad, if you won’t even have to really talk to them.” He knows Sam’s family hasn’t really accepted her giving up on her NASA dreams. He won’t lie, he was surprised and a little disappointed too, but there’s clearly more to the story and she keeps insisting that she’s happy and asking him to just _trust her_. He does.

She mirrors his position. “Yeah, there’s something else,” she says and bites her lip.

Jack narrows his eyes, he’s seen this look on her face a few times. “What?” he asks warily.

Her teeth pull on her bottom lip and release it. His gaze follows the movement before he reaches for his self control and looks her in the eye.

“I can’t go to my brother’s wedding alone. I need a date.” She looks at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

“Why the hell not?”

“I just can’t. They already think I’m holed up inside Cheyenne Mountain all day every day-”

“You are,” Jack says.

“So if we do get a chance to talk, I don’t want to have to fight with them about this too,” she says.

She looks exhausted by the very thought and Jack feels a surge of anger towards Jacob Carter. He of all people should know that his daughter doesn’t do things on a whim, she always has a plan. He has to trust her.

He’s still not sure about him being her date though. He does want to help her, but he also likes her. A lot. “What about the geeky scientist you work with? What’s his name?”

Sam frowns. “You mean Daniel? No, he’s great, but he’s not date material.”

It makes Jack smile. “And I am?”

“Do you want me to beg you?”

It takes a considerable effort on his part not to let his mind focus on a totally different scenario where she might beg him. “No.”

Her entire face lights up. “So you agree?”

Jack sighs, he did say that weddings can be fun. “There’ll be cake, right?”

She covers his knee with her hand. “And absolutely no students.”

He laughs, he can’t fight it. “Then how can I refuse?”

Her expression is well worth it.

* * *

“So,” he says as they wait for their plane to take off, in retrospect he should’ve asked her this earlier, but he doesn’t want to think about why he put it off for so long, “I’m your date.” He pauses, waiting for her to pay attention to him, but she keeps digging through her purse, looking for something. “As in, I’m your boyfriend?”

That does it and she shoots him a look before returning to her search. “Will it be a problem?”

He isn’t quite sure, that’s the thing. It could very well turn out to be one giant mistake. Pretending to be with her, when he really does want to be with her might open up a can of worms or, God forbid, ruin their friendship. But maybe it’ll be okay. He hopes it will.

“No,” Jack says instead. “I just want to know if this is an all in package?” When she looks at him with furrowed brows he clarifies, “You know, like hand holding, hugging, a kiss or two to make your relatives ew at us.”

Her cheeks turn slightly red and he tries not to smile.

“Oh, that. Uh,” she says, clearly not having thought about it. “I don’t know. Will it be a problem?”

Jack takes pity on her and reaches for her hand. Her eyes drop down to their intertwined fingers. “It won’t,” he says with conviction, making a decision. Whatever it makes him feel, he’ll just deal with it, it’s not like he can fall more in love with her anyway. It will _not_ affect their relationship. “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

She looks him straight in the eye and squeezes his fingers, a little too tight. Her smile is a little watery too. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you either,” she whispers.

He tugs on her hand, making her shift in her seat, until she’s close enough for him to press a kiss to her temple. “It’ll be okay.”

Sam nods and offers him a bunch of tiny candies in her other hand.

He takes several of them and gives them a critical look, they’re really tiny. “I hope you have more of these in your purse, babe.”

Sam laughs and it feels right.

* * *

“You’re sure you haven’t met my dad?” Sam asks for what must be at least fourth or fifth time and Jack fights the urge to sigh.

“I’m sure,” he replies patiently, certain that teasing her and pretending that yeah, he might have one time fifteen years ago, will only distress her further. She’s been winding up tighter and tighter ever since their plane took off.

Sam makes a noise at the back of her throat that almost sounds like a moan. “He’s going to be insufferable. It’s just how he is. And he’ll definitely say something about you being older, so I’m sorry about that in advance.”

Jack reaches out and takes her hand, it’s not an act, he just wants to comfort her. The gesture stills her for a short moment. “I know. I would too. I am a little too old to be anyone’s boyfriend,” he jokes, trying to lighten up her mood.

To his surprise it has the opposite effect.

Sam turns to face him fully and narrows her eyes. “That’s not true.” The words rush out of her mouth and then her eyes widen, as if she only just realized what she said. “I mean, who cares?”

“Your dad does,” he says gently.

“Then he’ll just have to deal with it,” she says angrily, forgetting her own fretting about her dad. Jack wonders if she’s just being nice.

“Deal with what?” a voice behind her says and Sam freezes.

They’re standing in a fairly quiet spot, so it’s a wonder that this man, Sam’s father, managed to snuck up on them. Especially considering their training. Jack mentally shakes it off and gives the other man one of his most charming smiles.

“Dad,” Sam says and hugs him. Her dad returns the hug, but keeps looking at Jack.

“Sam. It’s been too long,” he says when he pulls back, still holding onto Sam’s arms.

“Yeah, you know how it is. Dad, this is Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is my dad, Jacob Carter.” She takes a small step back and Jack doesn’t miss the way she presses her lips together and how her eyes dart between the two of them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, sir, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Jack says, holding out his hand.

Jacob takes it. “I’ve heard nothing about you. Do you work with my daughter?”

Jack steals a glance at Sam, but she still looks tense. “No, sir. I work at the Academy.”

Jacob doesn’t seem impressed at all. “Oh really? And how long have you been working at the Academy?”

Sam gasps. “Oh, God, dad! No. He did join during my last year, but nothing ever happened! How can you think that?”

Jack’s eyebrows climb his forehead, this isn’t what he expected.

“I don’t think that. You brought it up,” Jacob says, unfazed. “Come on, the car’s waiting.” He doesn’t wait for them to reply, just turns and starts walking away.

Sam lets out a long breath. “I’m so sorry,” she says quietly.

Jack takes her hand and reaches for his carry on with the other. “You have nothing to apologize for. Some people are just-”

“My dad?” she interrupts him.

“He worries about you,” Jack points out as they follow Jacob to the car.

“He,” Sam pauses. “He’s always been difficult.”

“He’s your father. He still loves you.” Jack waits until she looks at him. “I would know.”

He watches her swallow hard and nod. This small favor to a friend turns out to be not so small. But her hand is warm in his and really, he couldn’t deny her anything if he tried.

* * *

There is one student after all.

Jack grins as he whispers to her, “You promised me zero students, Sam. I need a refund.”

She doesn’t turn to face him, the bride is about to walk down the aisle, but all she’s focusing on is the way his thumb absent mindedly rubs the back of her hand.

He took her hand just as they sat down, gleefully tugging her closer and informing her about the bride’s younger brother, who is a freshman at Berkley. He hasn’t let go since.

The music starts to play and she gets to her feet on autopilot. It’s just the event affecting her, surely. Her brother’s getting married to someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and she, well, she explores worlds no one on this Earth could even dream of exploring. It’s what she wants to do.

She turns to Jack the second he lets go of her hand and he gives her a quizzical look. “We’re supposed to clap,” he whispers. “Are you okay?” he asks when she doesn’t reply.

Sam shakes her head, as if trying to get rid of these thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She’s happy for her little brother, she really is. Her job doesn’t leave her much time for dating anyway.

* * *

“Can I steal my daughter from you for a dance?” her dad says and Sam snorts.

“I’m not the one who just got married, Dad.” Is this what bothers her? Does she _want_ to get married?

“But you will someday,” Jack says smiling. “And I for one wouldn’t want to get on your dad’s bad side.”

Sam opens her mouth in shock, has she heard him wrong?

Jacob either doesn’t notice or ignores it. “That’s right, I’m a two star general, you should be on your best behavior.”

“I always am, sir. Just ask Sam.”

For some reason, their back and forth only annoys her further. “No, Dad, I don’t want to dance. Maybe you could dance with your new daughter-in-law instead,” she says, her voice tense, and fortunately just this once Jacob doesn’t argue. He gives her a look full of disappointment and leaves.

Their table slowly empties out, leaving just the two of them.

“What’s going on?” Jack asks trying to sound lighthearted and she feels guilty. She’s the reason he’s here and now she’s acting like a petulant toddler.

Sam downs the rest of her champagne. Damn the lack of an open bar. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

Some guy corners her on her way out of the restroom. He keeps complimenting her dress, and her hair, and telling her how much he’s heard about her. But her mind is stubbornly focused on other things, so it takes her a moment to realize who he is.

He’s her brother’s friend. And her back up date.

The guy can’t stop smiling, or trying not to look at her chest and suddenly Sam feels really tired.

She gives him a polite smile that she dearly hopes won’t be interpreted as something it isn’t, she does have a date after all, and moves to get past him.

“I hope you’ll save a dance for me, Sam,” he shouts after her and Sam resists the urge to slam the door. Maybe she just should’ve stayed in her lab.

She plunks down onto her chair none too gracefully and Jack raises his eyebrows, trying and failing to conceal the fact that he ate her olives. She knows he loves them and she can’t stand them, so she wouldn’t mind either way.

“Sam?”

She stretches out her legs under the table and reaches for his half finished glass of wine. “Thank you for being here for me.”

Jack frowns slightly. “Always. Why? What happened?”

Sam wonders if her face is revealing more than she wants. Or maybe he simply knows her so well. “Nothing. Well, Mark originally wanted to set me up with one of his friends, you know, in case I needed a date.” She watches him raise his eyebrows in surprise. “I just ran into him. And honestly, he gave me the creeps.”

“Did he say anything?” His frown deepens.

“No, nothing I couldn’t handle anyway. Just made me think that I’d hate this evening so much more if he was sitting right here pestering me.”

Jack leans in and gently bumps her shoulder with his. “Well, you know me, I’m pretty low maintenance.”

Sam smiles. “As long as you get your olives.”

“And yours too.”

She laughs.

* * *

It’s almost nine in the evening when he pulls out a flask from somewhere and Sam stares at him in shock.

“I just had a feeling that it might be needed.” He shrugs.

Sam wonders if he’s had enough and is trying to say it without saying it. She has been acting more and more antsy with every passing hour. In her defense, though, weddings are the worst thing to go to when you’re single and work around the clock trying to save the damn planet. The galaxy even. Not that he knows about that last part. He just thinks she’s a chronic workaholic. But he definitely could’ve revealed his secret hours ago.

“Trying to get me drunk, General?”

Jack grins. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.”

Her rank slides off his tongue, smooth like jello, and she shivers. She needs a jacket, it’s getting pretty cold. Her gaze falls to his lips and Sam finds herself staring. And contemplating. Oh _shit_.

Shit shit shit.

She’s thinking about kissing him and it’s wrong. So inappropriate and out of line. He’s her best friend. Her lifeline. Without him she’s sure she’d lose herself in the depths of Cheyenne Mountain.

And she is _not_ in love with him.

Oh, God.

Sam tears her gaze from his lips, forcing herself to think about the flask he’s still holding out to her instead of what he’d taste like if she kissed him, and takes it from him.

“My hero,” she says without thinking and opens it. It’s whiskey. A really good whisky and maybe he’ll let her have it all to herself.

“Whoa, Sam, easy,” he says and pries it back from her grip. “You don’t actually want to get shit faced at your brother’s wedding, do you?” he asks, throwing her own words at her.

She doesn’t. Or she didn’t. But now she knows something about herself that she’d like to forget, because there’s no way it won’t affect their friendship, and he’s simply too important to her to risk it, so getting shit faced and blacking out might just erase today from her mind altogether and solve all her problems.

“I can hold my liquor,” she says instead and Jack frowns.

“Do you want to leave?”

“There’ll still be cake. I promised you cake.” Truth be told she wants cake too. It’s the only good thing about weddings.

“You also promised me an open bar and zero students,” he says with an amused smile.

And it’s such a beautiful smile. She wants him to smile at her like that every day.

“Well, as it turned out I lied about both things. Which is not my fault. My brother is a boob.” His eyes widen in surprise and she sighs. Maybe she’s a boob too. She can’t remember the last time she drank anything stronger than beer. Or that weird alien syrup.

“I forgive you. Do you want to risk not being right about cake too?”

Sam stares at him. She’d hate to be wrong about cake. “If we leave, it’ll definitely be good.”

Jack chuckles. “Well, you know what they say about the grass being greener on the other side.”

Her hyperactive mind must be slowing down because this metaphor doesn’t make sense to her. So she takes the flask from his hand and takes a large sip.

He’s quick to take it back but he doesn’t drink. Sam frowns again. “You’re not drinking?”

Jack shrugs. “Not tonight. Besides, I’m supposed to be your responsible boyfriend. And I don’t want your dad to kick my ass.”

“Boyfriend,” she repeats, hating how sad she sounds. Why oh why did she realize she wants him today of all days?

He gives her a funny look. “How about we call it a day? I’m really not looking forward to answering your dad’s questions why instead of making his daughter happy, I let her get wasted on the happiest day of her brother’s life.”

Sam snorts. Frankly, it’d be a fairy amusing conversation. Except that she’d never be able to look her father or Mark in the face ever again. Now it doesn’t seem so bad that she spends so much time inside the mountain.

“Come on.” Jack gets up and holds out a hand. “Let’s go outside first.”

Outside is good, she thinks. A part of her still wants to stay and wallow in her newfound misery, but she doesn’t want to argue with Jack. Or maybe she has to argue with him, so he’d leave and never come back, and then her unrequited love problem would be solved too.

The thought makes her ache deep inside and she almost stumbles. His arm slides helpfully around her waist and she looks up at his face. He gives her a kind smile, no doubt thinking she’s drunk, and leads them out. In the relative darkness no one pays them any attention as they make their way to their rental car. She watches him and wonders what he tastes like, if maybe she should risk their friendship to find out, and hates the idea of not having him in her life at all at the same time.

She wants him. And she wants him to want her back.

* * *

There’s only one bed in their room.

_Of course_, Jack thinks. It’s just his luck. He honestly should’ve expected this.

What he really couldn’t expect is a mopey and tipsy Samantha Carter who’s currently leaning into his side. One of her arms is wrapped around his waist. She’s also shorter than usual, since she took off her heels the moment they entered the elevator.

He’s not sure exactly how drunk she is. If anything, she seemed mostly sad than drunk. And he thinks he knows why. Weddings can have an eerily reflective effect on people, and it’s probably what’s happening to his best friend.

A part of him wants to yell _I’m right here if you want me_, but he ruthlessly shoves it down and leads Sam to the only, thankfully king sized, bed in the middle of the room. They’re friends, and he is okay with that.

“Here we are,” he says watching her sit down onto the bed and immediately cover her face with her hands.

He turns to get her a glass of water, drunk or sad, it should help her either way, when she mumbles something.

“What?” he asks.

Sam parts her palms, creating a small opening for her mouth. “I’m not drunk, but I am sorry. This was such a bad idea coming here.”

He shrugs, even though he knows she’s not looking. “You didn’t know that.”

“No, I did know that. Nothing good ever comes from a wedding,” she says loudly but petulantly and Jack smiles.

“I’m sure people who get married would disagree with you.” He touches her shoulder to get her attention and hands her the glass. “No arguments,” he says when she frowns at it.

She takes it. “I’m not drunk. Or thirsty.”

“I insist.”

Sam sighs and dutifully downs the water. “Now what, Doctor O'Neill?” she asks with a small smile.

“Now we go to sleep,” Jack says. “Let’s leave today firmly in the past.”

The smile slips off her face and she looks around the room, clearly trying to locate another bed. “Is there another room?”

Jack rocks on his feet. _Don’t make this weird_. “Nope.”

Sam frowns. “I’ll take the couch.”

He frowns too. “That little thing? I’m sorry, Sam, but only if you want to spend the night trying to find a comfortable position. Unsuccessfully.” She gives the couch a look full of distaste and he nods. “The bed is large enough for both of us with room to spare. And I promise to keep my hands to myself,” he jokes, trying to make her smile or roll her eyes maybe, but she only looks even more sad. He didn’t think that was possible. “Sam?”

She shakes her head slightly. “Yeah, fine. You go ahead and take a shower.”

“Okay,” he says giving her a long searching look, but she stares at her shoes. He’s usually pretty good at reading her, but right now he has nothing. Only that she’s upset. Maybe in the morning she’ll tell him why.

* * *

He should move. He really should get out of bed while she’s still asleep. Then when she does wake up, she won’t know a thing.

Except Sam’s half lying on top of him, her bare leg is between both of his, and her hand is resting right over his heart. It makes slipping out of bed unnoticed kind of tricky.

He moves and he risks waking her up. And right this moment it’s the last thing he wants.

Maybe this whole wedding date thing is a giant mistake.

One of Jack’s arms is wrapped securily around her back, he has no idea how they ended up in this position. When he got out of the shower last night, she’d already fallen asleep. Curled right at the edge of their bed, completely out of reach. Jack had nothing else to do but claim the other side of the bed and try to go to sleep.

He gently moves his arm, trying to reach his watch, but his hand only finds more bed. They’re not only cuddling, they’re smack dab in the middle of the bed.

Jack lets out a sigh and looks down at the messy blond locks. Her breathing is slow and steady, she’s still fast asleep, so he figures he can risk getting up.

But he doesn’t want to.

Last night he got a taste of what it might be like to be with this amazing woman, despite not having kissed her even once, and now he wants it to be real. He wants to kiss her, to wake up with her like this every day. He wants to make love to her.

He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to this. She’s his best friend, and he can’t stand the thought of her walking out of his life. So he just needs to find a way to shove all these feelings that are way harder to ignore now in some room and lock them there.

He presses his lips to the top of her head, feeling selfish. Can he do it?

His thumb moves over her arm, back and forth, gentle as a feather, so he doesn’t think that is what wakes her up. He must be thinking too loudly.

_The moment of truth_, Jack thinks, his whole body freezing, waiting for her to open her eyes, realize that she’s lying in his arms, and bolt upright and away. This inevitable moment is coming, but he’s ready. She’ll apologize, he’ll say that it’s no big deal, and they’ll move on with their morning and their lives, and everything will be the way it was.

She doesn’t bolt upright and away though.

He hears her sigh, and her hand, the one resting over his heart, lifts to brush the hair from her face.

“Good morning,” he risks, his voice is thick with sleep.

Sam still doesn’t stiffen. She slowly props herself up on her elbow and looks at him. “Morning.” Her voice is equally hoarse, and he finds himself staring into her bright blue eyes.

Her leg is still caught between his.

Jack forces himself to sound nonchalant. “How’s your head?”

Her face is distractingly close to his, and it takes a considerable effort on his part not to let his gaze shift to her lips.

“’s okay,” she says. “I told you I wasn’t drunk.”

“Could’ve fooled me. Were you just sad then?” He wants to bite his tongue the moment he says the words.

Sam doesn’t react, just keeps looking at him, only her fingers start moving a little, ruffling the fabric of his t-shirt and tickling him a bit. “Yeah, I was.”

He feels like an ass. “Wanna talk about it?” When she doesn’t reply he presses, “That’s what friends do.”

“Friends,” she says thoughtfully and he frowns. That’s what they are.

Her eyes drop down to his lips and she licks hers, and with her being this close he can’t possibly miss it, but it can’t be. It just can’t be _it_, because he wants it so badly, and he’s not the kind of guy who gets to have what he wants. His heart skips a beat and then he reaches for her chin with his fingertips, suddenly feeling brave enough to risk everything. “Sam.”

Her eyes widen slightly and she’s leaning in, closer and closer, only stopping when her lips are a breath away from his. He gets the hint, it can’t be just her, and closes the remaining distance between them.

The kiss is nothing but a simple press of her lips to his, and yet it’s everything.

She pulls back way too soon and frowns again, her eyes bore into his, searching for something. He has no idea what, but she must find it in his face because her hand cups his jaw and then she’s kissing him, really kissing him, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted and he never wants her to stop.

His whole world contracts to the feel of her hands in his hair. The taste of her mouth, as his tongue explores it. The pressure of her straddling his thighs.

Jack braces one hand behind him and props himself up into a sitting position. His hands cup her face and he gently pulls back. “Sam, Sam, wait.”

She’s breathing hard and her gaze is unfocused, but she stops. He takes a second to drink in her thoroughly kissed expression, but he needs to know. “Is this real for you?” If this is just an act, he doesn’t think he can do it. No, he knows he can’t do it.

Her hands slide smoothly down from his hair to his neck. She swallows. “Yes. Is this real for you?” she asks, her voice small and uncertain.

For one long second all Jack feels is relief. It’s all consuming, and surely he’s dreaming or something, he can’t be getting what he wants? Not him. Not now.

But Sam’s still looking uncertain and he never wants her to doubt that he wants her. Loves her. “It is,” he says, unable to fight the undoubtedly goofy grin spreading his lips.

Sam makes a noise at the back of her throat and slumps a little, still straddling him. “How long?”

He moves one hand to her waist, squeezing gently, trying to pin point the moment he fell in love with her. “Uh, I don’t know. A while.”

“Really? I had no idea,” she says, incredulous.

Jack grins, he doesn’t think he’ll stop grinning for a long time. “Yeah. What about you?”

A shy smile graces Sam’s lips. “Yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” he repeats.

Her right hand moves down from his neck and fists his shirt. “I only realized it yesterday.”

Jack makes a huffing sound. “You work too much, you know that?” he says, teasingly.

Sam gives him a wicked grin and rolls her hips, making him groan. He’s managed to successfully ignore that particular part of his body, until now.

“Maybe I just don’t have a proper distraction from my work?” she says and rolls her hips again.

In a swift move he has his arm around her waist, and the next second she’s lying on her back with him holding himself up on his forearms above her. Her ankles lock behind his back, drawing him closer. “You were saying?”

Sam scrunches up her nose. “Still not distracting enough, I’m afraid. My work is very engaging, you know.”

He wiggles his eyebrows. “Engaging, huh?”

Her eyes go comically wide. “I didn’t mean it like-”

His kiss cuts off whatever she was going to say, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Her hands wind into his hair again as she opens her mouth under his.

Maybe a minute, maybe ten minutes later, time has ceased to have all meaning, something occurs to him and he pulls back a little. “And you said nothing good ever came from a wedding.”

“Not yet,” she says and her cheeks turn pink.

Jack’s lips twitch with amusement. “That’s punny.”

Sam gives him a shrug and pulls him back down to her. As her arms wrap around his shoulders, he figures she has a point. But he knows just how to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, *I* think it’s totally okay to go to a wedding alone. But if Sam thought so too, she probably wouldn’t have invited Jack, so I guess it’s a good thing she disagrees ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Georgia's wedding date fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403058) by [amaradangeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)


End file.
